The Falling Darkness
by APrairiefan
Summary: What if Laura goes blind
1. Chapter 1

The Falling Darkness

Chapter 1:

It's around Thanksgiving time and the Ingalls family received a letter from Grandpa Ingalls, telling them that grandma has passed. Charles reading the letter and having a tear in his eye and hugging Caroline tight says, ''Ma, Ma" Caroline doing her best to comfort Charles brings him closer to her and then Charles says, "Pa never even told us she was sick. Now he is living by himself a stubborn old man living by himself."

"Well, why don't you bring him here?" Caroline asks.

Charles,"What?"

"Bring that stubborn old man here to live with us.'' Caroline answers.

Charles says, "I will try!"

Charles is on the train to go to his Pa. He is sitting on the train and remembering back to his childhood days. As the train director comes by to collect train tickets the director says, "Going along way?"

Charles answers, ''Yes, I'm going home!"

Charles arrives at his Pa's place and tries to convince him to move to Walnut Grove with him and his family and Grandpa Ingalls says, ''I can't son, I can't leave your Ma here by herself!"

Pa, there is nothing here for you, you are alone" Charles says.

Charles heading over to his Ma's grave and laying some flowers by her grave says, "Ma, I tried, I don't know what else to do."

Then Charles sees flames in the house. His Pa has started a fire. Charles runs into the house gets his Pa out and Grandpa Ingalls says, "Why didn't you let me die?"

"Not this way Pa" Charles says, "Not this way! you are coming home with me!"

Grandpa Ingalls, okay son, okay!

Charles and Grandpa Ingalls head back home and when they arrive Caroline, Mary, Laura and Carrie all give Grandpa a big hug and the evening is filled with laughing, singing and dancing to Pa's fiddle. The evening is progressing and getting late Charles takes Grandpa Ingalls to the siddy and Charles tells his Pa, ''We will be adding to the house for you to move in soon."

Grandpa Ingalls, "No! Not yet son!"

Charles says nothing but, "Ok, Pa, goodnight."

The next day Grandpa Ingalls and Laura or out in the field with Bunny, Laura's horse and grandpa says, ''You have a good running horse there."

Laura says, "Grandpa let me show you how fast he runs, time me from that tree on the other side of the field and back."

Grandpa as he is getting out his stopwatch says, "On your mark, get set GO!"

As Laura is running Bunny she doesn't see a wire fence in the path and Bunny trips over it. Laura falls off and hits her head really hard on a rock and is unconcious. Bunny is really bad hurt. Grandpa runs over to Laura and sees blood on the rock and the ground. Grandpa hurries back to the house to get Charles and says, "Charles it's Laura and Bunny they are bad hurt. Laura was running Bunny and didn't see a wire fence."

Charles grabbing his gun as Caroline says, ''Oh, Charles NO!"

"I don't know how bad the horse is hurt," says Charles.

Grandpa and Charles arrive at the scene and sees that Bunny is too bad off to be saved so Charles shoots Bunny. Laura still unconscious. Charles puts her on the wagon and rides into Dr. Baker's office and says, "My little girl fell off her horse and is unconscious."

Dr. Baker says bring her in and lay on the bed in the back." Dr. Baker looks at her and cleans the blood off the child's head and says that the cut is really bad and says, "She is going to need stitches." Then Dr. Baker looks at Laura's eyes and can tell there is something wrong and will be unconscious for awhile and says, "Charles, We may not know anything till tomorrow you go home and rest and come back tomorrow morning."

Charles says, "I can't leave my girl here by herself, I will take Pa home and come back after supper."

"Ok, Charles", Dr Baker says.

Taking Grandpa Ingalls home and telling Caroline, Mary and Carrie what has happened and that Laura is unconscious. Caroline sends the girls to bed and then says, ''Oh Charles,"

Charles says, "Caroline, she is going to be ok Dr. Baker is taking care of her."

Charles goes back to Dr. Baker's office and Dr. Baker says she is still unconscious but I was able to stitch her head up. You may stay with her tonight.

Charles walks into Laura and kisses her on the forehead and and says, "Laura you are going to be ok!"

Charles sits down in the chair by the bed and says a prayer for his little girl.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning about 5:30am. Dr. Baker comes to the office and Charles is half asleep on the chair next to Laura's bed and Dr. Baker says, "Good morning Charles, I hope you where able to sleep well last night. How is Laura doing this morning?"

Charles replies, "She did move a little last night but not much."

As Dr. Baker is looking at Laura he says, "Still unconscience."

"How long will she be unconscience?" Charles asked.

Dr. Baker answers, ''I don't know Charles."

Just then Laura opens her eyes and she doesn't know where she is, shouting out, "Where am I, I can't see, I can't see Ma, Pa, please help I can't see!"

Charles looks up at Laura, then over to Dr. Baker and then back over to Laura and says, "Laura, Half pint, you are in Dr. Baker's office you had a terrible fall off of Bunny."

"Pa, is that you Pa? help I can't see!'' says Laura.

Charles turns to Dr. Baker and with a concerned tone asks, ''Dr. Baker my little girl what is wrong with my little girl?"

As Dr. Baker is examining Laura's eyes Laura asks, "Dr. Baker is that you? I can't see."

Trying not to worry Laura, Dr. Baker answers, ''Yes, Laura this is Dr. Baker. Don't worry you will be ok." Then to Charles he says, "When Laura fell she hit a nerve in the back of her head that's connected to her eyesight and looks like it has affected her vision."

Charles, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry Charles, it should not take long to gain her sight back replied Dr. Baker.

"What if she doesn't gain eyesight?" asked Charles.

Dr. Baker answers, ''In rare cases I have known head concussions causing permanent blindness, we will keep an eye on her.''

Charles says Dr. Baker please don't say my little girl will be blind!"

"Charles, don't worry'' Dr. Baker says. Dr. Baker looks at Laura again then back to Charles and says, "Just keep an eye on her and if she has headaches and dizzy spells let me know."

Laura continues to shout, ''Dr. Baker, Pa, Help me, Help! I can't see, is Ma here? I can't see and my eyes and head does hurt."

Charles turns to Laura and walks over to her gives her a hug and trying to comfort her saying, "Everything is going to be ok!"

Laura says, "But Pa, I can't see!

Dr. Baker says, "Charles you can take Laura home, I will be out to your place tomorrow to check on her."

Dr. Baker helps Charles put Laura in the wagon then Dr. Baker tells Charles, "Make sure Laura doesn't do much today and let her rest and hopefully in a few hours she will be able to see. I will be out tomorrow morning to make sure everything is alright."

The whole way home in the wagon Laura is crying and screaming, ''Pa, I can't see help me!

At the Ingalls home they are having breakfast and Carrie asks "Where is Laura and Pa?"

Caroline as she hears the wagon pulling up, "Carrie, they just pulled up!"

Caroline and her two girls Mary and Carrie along with Grandpa Ingalls runs out to greet and welcome Charles and Laura home and they all hear Laura saying, ''I can't see!"

Caroline looking at Charles with a bit of confusion askes, "What is wrong with Laura why does she keep saying, 'I can't see'?"

Telling Caroline what Dr. Baker said, Laura hit a nerve in the back of her head when she fell off Bunny and has caused loss of sight but hopefully for just a few hours! Dr. Baker said for her to rest and he will be out tomorrow morning to check on her."

Caroline, ''OH Charles, Laura can't stay blind!"

The day goes on. Charles is doing his outside chores and Caroline her household chores, Mary helping Ma with her work and Carrie playing with the dog, Jack. Laura is sitting in Ma's rocking chair and says, "Ma, am I going to be able to see again?"

Caroline answers, ''Now Laura, Yes! You Will! just rest."

Grandpa is sitting by himself and thinking, "If Laura stays blind it will be all my fault I let her race Bunny."

Supper is being put on the table and Charles comes in from working and says, "I'm hungry, but first how is Laura?"

Laura, "Pa, I have a headache and feel dizzy and I can't see!"

Charles and Caroline look at each other with a concerned and worried look and again Caroline says, "Charles!"

Charles says, "No need to worry tonight we will see what Dr. Baker says tomorrow."

They have supper and Mary tries to help Laura eat something but all Laura says is, "Go away Mary, I'm not hungry! I can't see!"

Mary replies, "Laura, I'm just trying to help you!"

"Mary, I'm sorry to snap at you I'm just not hungry" says Laura.

Mary tells Laura, "It's ok!" as she gives her sister a hug.

Grandpa Ingalls in a apologizing tone says, 'Laura I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you run Bunny." Then grandpa goes outside and heads to the Soddy thinking to himself, "It's all my fault!"

Charles and Caroline sitting in bed and reading in their Bible, in Psalms 39, Caroline says, ''I can just feel it Charles, Laura is going to stay blind."

Charles pulls Caroline close to him and says, ''Just like we just read in Psalms 39:7 : "And now Lord, What wait I for? My hope is in thee.' Caroline we need to have our hope in the Lord and pray for Laura's healing."

They close their Bibles and say a prayer for their little girl.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Ingalls' family wakes up to a beautiful, sunny morning with birds chirping outside. Laura can hear the birds singing and says, "It sounds like it's a beautiful day but I can't see it. Ma, I can hear the birds singing, wish I could see them."

Ma says while putting breakfast on the table, "Laura it is a beautiful morning.''

Mary, Carrie, Charles and Grandpa Ingalls sits down at the Breakfast table and Charles asks, "How is my Half-pint this morning?''

''I still have a headache and feel dizzy and can't see! Pa, I feel like I'm a burden to everyone." Laura answers.

Pa looks up at Laura and says, "Laura, Half-pint you are not a burden to us, we love you, and are here to help you through this, now let's have some breakfast."

Laura responds, "Ok, Pa, I do think I can eat something this morning."

Caroline giving Laura a plate of sausage and eggs and Mary offering to help Laura, Laura says to Mary, ''Mary, you eat your breakfast before helping me.''

Mary answers, "No, I want to help you first, I can eat later."

Mary helps Laura with her sausage and eggs but as she is eating Laura gets the eggs all over her dress and Laura again says, "I'm a burden to you all I can't even eat without making a mess."

Mary replies as she brushes the eggs off Laura and Caroline gets a broom to sweep them up, "Laura STOP it! you are not a burden, it's just a little bit of eggs."

After breakfast they hear a wagon pull up and a knock at the door. Charles opens the door and it's Dr. Baker, Dr. Baker askes, "How is Laura this morning?"

"No better, headaches, dizzy spells and still no vision." Answered Charles.

Dr. Baker goes over to Laura sitting in Ma's rocking chair looks at Laura's eyes and asks, "Laura do you have a headache and feel dizzy?"

Laura answers, ''Yes I have a headache and felt a little dizzy but after a little breakfast I don't feel as dizzy.''

Dr. Baker turns to Charles and Caroline and motions for them to go outside to talk. Outside talking Caroline askes Dr. Baker, "Is Laura going to be able to see again, and what about those headaches and dizzy spells?''

Dr. Baker answers with disappointment in his voice, "Charles, Caroline, it doesn't look good. She hasn't gained her sight back yet so she will probably stay blind. The headaches and dizzy spells will go away in time."

Caroline starting to cry and Charles holding her saying, "It's going to be ok!" Then Charles asks Dr. Baker, "What can we do to help our little girl?"

Dr. Baker as he is getting in his wagon answers, "Charles, at this time I don't know but will let you know if I think of something."

Charles and Caroline thanks Dr. Baker and then Caroline asks Dr. Baker, "Would you like a cup of coffee before leaving?"

Dr. Baker answering, "No Caroline but thank you, I need to make my morning rounds."

Charles and Caroline walking into the house. Everyone in the house can tell it isn't good news and Charles tells them what Dr. Baker said. Mary runs up to the loft crying, Carrie sitting on her bed also with tears, even Jack is by Laura's chair with a sad look, Laura just sits in the chair. Grandpa says, "It's all my fault! I should not have let her run Bunny!"

Charles says, ''Pa, it is not your fault, you had no idea that Laura would fall off of Bunny or knew that dumb fence was there. Laura always rides Bunny in that field. That fence was new it wasn't there before. STOP blaming yourself! it's no one's fault!"

Laura then asks, "Pa, how is Bunny doing?"

Charles answers, "Oh, Laura, Half-pint, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you. I had to shoot Bunny he was too badly hurt for us to save him."

Laura begins to cry and says, "No, Pa my horse! Oh well I can't see anymore to ride him anyway!"

Grandpa walks out still feeling like it's his fault.

A couple of days go by Laura's headaches and dizzy spells has stopped. Laura is still just sitting in Ma's rocking chair feeling useless to the family. Ma says to Laura, "Tomorrow is Sunday, you should try to go to church with us."

"Ok Ma, I will try!" Laura answers

Laura does go to church with the family the following day and while in church Rev. Alden is speaking on the subject of grace using the passage in 1 Cor. 12:9, "And he said onto me, 'most gladly therefore will I rather glory in my infirmities that the power of Christ may rest upon me.' ''

Laura is sitting in the pew next to her Pa and touches Pa's hand and whispers to him, "Pa, that is what I need God's grace to help me with my infirmity of blindness."

Pa squeezes Laura's hand and with a smile says, ''Yes, Laura, God will and is giving us all Grace to help you through this."

After church Dr. Baker is telling Charles and Caroline about a Blind school that he has learned about in Burton Iowa.

Charles asks, ''Dr. Baker, do you think Laura can go there?"

Dr. Baker replies as he hands him some papers, "Yes, Charles I do. Here is some information on the school, look them over."

Caroline says, "Burton Iowa, so far away!"

Charles taking Caroline's hand says, ''Yes, but we need to do something to help Laura."

Charles and Caroline both thank Dr. Baker for the information on the Blind school and then says, ''We will look these over and talk to Laura about it."

On the way home from church in the Ingalls' wagon Charles is driving and Caroline asks, "Laura what would you think of going to a Blind school in Iowa?

Laura asks, ''A Blind school? In Iowa? So far away? Oh Ma, I don't want to leave home!"

Charles, "We don't want you to leave either, Half-pint, but you do need the help, and to learn to do things for yourself. We should at least think on it. Half-pint, remember the sermon and verse the Lord will give you grace."

Laura answers, ''Yes Pa, We can think about it.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As a little time goes by the Ingalls' family continues to help Laura with everyday tasks. Mary helps her with her meals, her schoolwork and reads to her and takes her on walks and tells her all about her surroundings. Mary is being 'Laura's eyes.' Before Laura went blind she used to like to sew and Mary is now helping Laura to start sewing a little and Laura has gotten to where she can sew little things like mending holes in socks and sewing buttons. One day Laura is sitting in Ma's rocking chair and sewing buttons on Pa's shirt. Charles and Caroline are sitting at the table looking at the information that Dr. Baker gave them on the Blind school in Burton Iowa, Charles says to Laura, ''We think you should go to this school it will help you."

"Pa, I really don't want to go so far away but if you think it is best I will." Laura answers.

Caroline says, ''Laura we do think it is best."

"Ok, Ma" Replies Laura.

Charles fills out the application for the Blind school both, Charles and Caroline sign it, and the next day as Charles is in town he mails it off to the school.

A week passes and the Ingalls' receives a letter from the Blind school that says Laura can start in 2 weeks, Monday February 9th 1880, when the Spring semester starts. The letter is signed by Adam Kendall. Charles tells Laura, "They accepted your application at the Blind school and you start in 2 weeks.''

Laura, ''Pa, I'm scared, I don't know anyone there! and it's so far away."

Charles replies, "Laura, you are a socilable and friendly young girl, you will make friends in no time."

2 days past and while Mary and Laura are heading back from a walk they just had Laura says to Mary, "Mary do you know how Grandpa is and if he still blames himself for my blindness?"

Mary answers, "He hasn't said anything about it lately but I think he still does blame himself."

Laura replies, "He really shouldn't, I don't blame him. I want to talk to him about it do you know where he is?"

Mary looking up and sees Grandpa by the little Lake outside of the Ingalls' home and Mary says, "He is by the Lake, I'll take you over to him."

They walk up to Grandpa and Laura says Grandpa may I sit and talk with you?"

Grandpa answers, "Yes of course."

Mary helps Laura sit down on a log by Grandpa and goes back to the house. At the little Lake there is a couple of minutes of silence and then Grandpa says, ''Laura, I apologize that you are blind because of me."

Laura takes Grandpa's hand saying, "Grandpa I do not blame you I wanted to run Bunny and like Pa said, 'that fence wasn't there before.'"

Grandpa and Laura hug each other then Laura asks, "Are you going to stay and live with us?"

Grandpa answers, ''Laura I can't, I need to go back home. I want to be by your Grandma's grave. I'm heading back in a few days."

Laura replies, "Grandpa we are going to miss you, and can you promise me that you won't blame yourself for my blindness?"

They give each other a hug again, and Grandpa says, "Child, I will try not to!"

A week and a half passes, Grandpa has went back home to be by Grandma's graveside his remaining days. Mary and Laura are taking a walk by the place where Laura used to go fishing. They sit down on a log and Laura asks, ''Mary is this where I used to go fishing?"

Mary answers, ''Yes, Laura it is.''

"So many memories here, I'm going to miss it here while I'm away at school, you know I leave tomorrow. I'm so scared and I'm going to miss all of you especially our walks together."

As they are getting up from the log they have been sitting on. Mary and Laura hug each other, Mary tells Laura, ''I Love you."

Laura with a little tear says, ''I Love you too, Mary."

Heading back to the house Mary says, ''I hear Ma is making a special supper tonight for you, since you are going off to the Blind school tomorrow."

"Oh, Mary do you know what it is? Asks Laura. ''I hope it's her Chicken and Dumplings."

"No I don't know'' Mary answers. ''But I sure love Ma's Chicken and Dumplings too!"

Walking in the house Laura smells Chicken and Dumplings and asks, ''Ma are you making Chicken and Dumplings for supper?, it smells delicious!''

Caroline answers, ''Yes Laura, I know it is your favorite and I wanted supper to be special for you tonight, and for dessert I made your favorite, Apple pie."

"Ma, I love your Chicken and Dumplings and Apple pie, Thank you, Ma!' Laura says as she gives her Ma a hug.

Sitting at the table, Mary once again helps Laura with her supper.

The evening is filled with happiness and joy, and Pa playing his fiddle. Laura is enjoying her last day with her family before leaving for the blind school. Laura begins to cry and says, " Pa, Ma, Mary, Carrie, I am sure going to miss these kinds of evenings together while I'm away.''

Charles answers, ''We will have more!

They head off to bed.

In the morning they have a small breakfast together and Charles says, ''Our train to Burton Iowa leaves at 8am. We need to be on the way."

Charles getting the wagon ready to leave, Caroline gives them a sack lunch with a couple of peanut butter sandwiches and apples. Mary is helping Laura onto the wagon and says, ''We will miss you.

Charles and Laura are driving down the road, Laura turns her head and waves and, though she can't see them she knows Ma, Mary and Carrie are waving back as they drive away.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Charles and Laura Ingalls pull up in front of the blind School in Burton Iowa and outside the school there is a sign that says "Iowa Braille School for the Blind" As Charles is helping Laura off the wagon there is another wagon that pulls up beside them and at first Charles didn't notice it, and both Charles and Laura turn around to head inside and 'run' into a young man unloading supplies off his wagon. Laura trips over the wheel of his wagon and falls on the young man. The young man gets up, dusts himself off a little, then helps Laura up and Charles says, ''We are so sorry I didn't notice your wagon."

The young man replies, "It's ok sir!" As the young man brushes himself off a little more he then asks Charles with a little chuckle, "Who is running into me today?"

Charles laughs a little bit and says, "Charles Ingalls, and the one who fell on you is my daughter, Laura, who will be attending school here and you are?"

The young man answers with a smile, "I'm glad that if anyone tripped and fell on me that it was a pretty young girl. I'm Almanzo Wilder. I make deliveries to the Blind School."

"Glad to meet you Mr. Wilder, I'm sorry I made you fall." Laura says as she gives him a friendly smile.

Almanzo smiles back at her and says, "Little miss, it's ok, no harm done!" then he says with another chuckle in his voice, ''Laura since you will be attending school here maybe we will 'run' (laughing) into each other again"

Laura smiles and laughs and says, "Maybe."

Almanzo tells them that he has to get back to unloading his wagon and make his delivery to the Blind school. Laura and her Pa head into the school and a Mr. Nash greets them and says, ''Laura have a seat on the couch your Pa and I have some paperwork."

Charles helps Laura to sit down then heads into Mr. Nash's office. As Laura is sitting there, Almanzo Wilder sees her sitting by herself and he joins her for a little bit to chat. About 5 minutes pass as they are talking and a voice calls out, ''I'm looking for a Laura Ingalls."

Laura answers, "I'm Laura Ingalls."

The man says, "I'm Adam Kendall your teacher and will show you where your room is."

Almanzo helps her up and gives Laura her bag and says, "It was nice to meet you and your Pa."

Laura thanks Almanzo then Adam and Laura walk off to her room. Walking down the hallway and reaching her room Adam opens her door and they walk in. Adam says this is your room, I will let you unpack."

"Unpack? By myself? I can't!" Laura says. Adam answers you are here to learn, no better time to start than now, this is your first lesson. I will be back in a bit to make sure you are settled in."

As Adam is heading out of the room Mr. Nash and Charles are walking up to Laura's room and Mr. Nash says, "Hi" to Adam. Adam waves back. Before entering Laura's room Mr. Nash says "Make your time brief."

''I thought Laura and I could spend the afternoon together my train back to Walnut Grove doesn't leave until 4pm" says Charles.

Charles your time spent will only make it harder on both of you" Mr. Nash answers.

Charles goes in the room and says, "Laura"

"Pa" Laura answers.

Charles gives Laura a hug and says you have a nice room and it looks like you are going to be all right I need to go now."

"Pa, I thought we were going to spend the afternoon together?"

Charles still hugging Laura says, ''I have an opportunity to take an earlier train, thought I would take it."

As Charles is walking out Laura begins to cry and says, "Pa, Don't leave me here, please don't leave me here!"

Looking at Laura, Charles says, ''I love you Half-pint, you are going to be ok here." Then he leaves.

Laura is shuffling around the room feeling for things and comes to a dresser with a mirror, she leans on it and starts to cry, realizing she can't see how she looks. Laura does manage to get her stuff put away and 2 hours later Adam Kendall returns to her room with her supper and knocks on the door and Laura says, ''Yes come in."

Adam comes in, places her supper on the table that's by the bed and says, ''This is your second lesson, eating. Your meat is at 12 o'clock, Bake potato at 1 o'clock and your Dinner roll at 11o'clock."

Laura says, "I can't eat by myself my sister, Mary used to help me at home."

Adam replies, ''Laura, it was good for your sister to help you at home, but we are here to learn to do things for ourselves."

Laura a little aggravated feels for her Bake potato picks it up and eats with her fingers. Adam says, ''We don't eat with our fingers, your silverware is by the side of your plate."

Laura puts her Bake potato on the plate and says, "If you don't like to watch a blind person eat then leave!"

Adam says, "Just because you are blind, you don't need to act like an animal. You are a human being just like anybody else."

Laura throws her plate on the floor and says, ''I said, Get Out!"

Adam gets up from the table and says, "This is your room as long as you are here, and if you make a mess you clean it up!" Then Adam leaves.

A week passes and Laura is making her bed properly and eating properly without throwing her food and also making new friends. Adam is in Laura's room and says, "Today you may eat in the Dining room with the rest of the children, then have your studies in the classroom."

Laura has her lunch in the Dining room and after lunch Adams takes her to the classroom and says, "Young lady today we can start with learning how to read."

Laura, "Read? How?"

Adam says about 50 years ago a man by the name of Louis Braille made it possible for blind people to read and write by forming dots in the shape of letters it's called the Braille system."

Adam that sounds wonderful! I used to love to read!" Laura replies.

They start their reading lesson and Laura catches on to reading.

After Laura's reading lesson Laura decides to go outside for a little fresh air. She is sitting on a bench on the front porch and Almanzo is making a delivery to the blind school and when he is finished he sits down with Laura and says, "Hi Laura"

Laura answers, "Hi Mr. Wilder"

"No need to call me Mr. Wilder, You can call me Almanzo but my friends call me manny." Almanzo says.

Laura smiles and is impressed by the sound of his nickname and says, "Ok, Manly."

Almanzo Chuckles a little and says, "That's nice only you can call me that now."

They continue to chat and Almanzo asks ''Laura do you mind me asking how you became blind?"

Laura answers, "No not at all, I used to have a horse, Bunny. One day I was riding him and didn't see a wire fence. Bunny tripped over the fence and I fell off and hit a nerve in the back of my head that must have been connected to my vision."

"I'm sorry to hear that Laura." Almanzo says. Then he looks at Laura and says, ''I have a brother Jonathan Wilder who is also blind due to falling off one of my horses and he blames me for it and doesn't want to come to the blind school for help."

Laura says, "Maybe I can help since I kinda know what he is going through, do you think you can get him here for me to talk to him?"

''I don't know Laura I will try." Answers Almanzo. Then Almanzo says, ''I need to go now I have more deliveries to make."

Laura replies, "Ok Manly, we'll talk later."

Laura goes inside and smiles and thinks to herself he is sure a nice man but why did I call him, Manly?"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A week goes by and Almanzo convinced his brother Jonathan Wilder to visit with Laura at the blind school and while Jonathan and Laura are talking Laura asks Jonathan "Why do you blame Almanzo for you going blind!"

Jonathan answers, "Because he told me he had Barnum, his horse trained not to go flying off when someone rides him, and right when I got on him, Barnum started to go wild and run really fast and threw me off. I hit the back of my head and now I am forever blind."

Laura answers, "Jonathan I don't believe Almanzo knew that was going to happen."

"Well he shouldn't have told me, Barnum was trained." Jonathan replies.

"It's not up to me to get in between you and your brother's affairs." Laura says. There is a little silence and then Laura continues, "Jonathan it is up to you of course, but I think you should attend school here. They have really helped me and they could do the same for you."

''I will think about it." Jonathan answers.

Another week goes by and Jonathan apologizes to Almanzo for blaming him for his blindness and then tells Almanzo, ''I think I will give the Blind school a chance."

Almanzo gives his brother a big hug and says, "Jonathan that will be great."

Almanzo takes his brother to the Blind school and signed in and registered. In Mr. Nash's office Adam Kendall, Almanzo and Jonathan Wilder are speaking Mr. Nash says, "Jonathan you may start today Adam Kendall, your teacher will take you to your room."

Jonathan says, "Thank you sir."

Than Adam takes him to his room.

After Jonathan is settled in and Almanzo is leaving he sees Laura on the front porch and he sits down with her and says, ''Laura you must have had a good talk with my brother, Jonathan last week he apologized to me for blaming me, and now is registered and attends school here. Thank you Laura!"

"Manly that is wonderful!' Laura replies. with a big smile.

Almanzo takes Laura's hand and says, "Laura, I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to my brother. I have tried and tried to get him to come to school here. I have asked Mr Nash and Adam Kendall if I could take you on a buggy ride Sunday after Church what, do you say?"

"Manly it was my pleasure to talk to your brother. Sometimes it takes someone you don't know to show you that your problems can be worked out. I would be honored to go on a buggy ride with you." Laura answers.

Sunday afternoon comes and Almanzo and Laura are on a buggy ride enjoying each other's company they stop by a little lake and Laura says, "Manly I really enjoy talking and spending time with you."

Almanzo replies, ''I enjoy our time together too. Laura you are a sweet young lady. Laura, you call me a 'Manly' which I like, do you have a nickname?"

"My Pa used to call me 'Half-pint'. I let him call me that but I think I'm getting too grown up for that nickname anymore." Laura answers.

"Now I can't call a pretty young lady, 'Half-pint', what is your full given name?" Almanzo askes.

''Laura Elizabeth Ingalls" Laura answers.

Almanzo says, ''Laura Elizabeth Ingalls, that is a beautiful name how does 'Beth' sound?"

Laura answers, "Manly that sounds lovely I like it!"

Almanzo says while he gives Laura a kiss on the forehead, "Then 'Beth' it is!"

Almanzo takes Laura back to the Blind school helps her off the wagon and says, "See you later Beth."

Laura thanks Almanzo for the lovely buggy ride and says with a smile, "Later Manly."

Laura goes into the Blind school and thinks to herself, "What a sweet man I think I'm falling in love!"

Almanzo drives away in his buggy with a big smile and thinks to himself, "What a sweet young lady!"

Laura is back in her room and decides to write a letter to her family in Walnut Grove. Adam has taught her to write with a ruler. In the letter she writes : "Ma, Pa, I'm so glad you decided and made me come to this Blind school. Adam is a wonderful teacher and I have learned alot. I can read and write and do things for myself. You know how I like to sew and do you remember Miss Whipple who used to live in Walnut Grove? She is here now and teaching me to make clothes. Pa do you remember Almanzo Wilder, the young man we 'run' into when you dropped me off a couple months ago? We have been talking and getting to know each other and he took me on a buggy ride after I helped his blind brother, Jonathan to attend school here. I think Manly and I are falling in love. 'Manly' is what I call him. He calls me 'Beth'. I have to go now, Love you all" Signed Laura Ingalls.

Laura mails the letter the next day.

Back in Walnut Grove Charles is at the post office and Kezia tells him as she is giving Charles a letter, "Here is a letter from Laura."

As Charles opens the letter he says, "My Laura has learned how to write."

Before supper that night at the Ingalls' place Charles tells Caroline, Mary and Carrie about the letter. "Caroline says, "Charles let me see it." Charles gives Caroline the letter, she opens it and says, "Charles look how straight she can write!" Then Caroline reads it to Mary and Carrie. Caroline then says, "Our Laura is doing so well! and look it looks like she has a boyfriend."

The Ingalls' family is so happy that Charles gets his fiddle out and begins to play.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It is mid October 1880, and it's been about 8 months that Laura Ingalls has been at the "Iowa Braille School for the Blind" Doing well in her studies along with learning how to sew. Mrs. Whipple has taught her by touch and feel of the needle. Laura has been making dresses, shirts, and skirts, etc.

One day as she is working on a dress that she is making for herself to wear home in a month for the Thanksgiving and Christmas Holiday Mrs. Whipple says to Laura, "Laura, you have come along nicely in your sewing. I know of a Dress Tailor shop that a friend of mine has who is looking for some help in her shop in Tilden Minnesota. You could make a lot of money with your fine work and nice clothes that you make."

"Mrs. Whipple that sounds like a great opportunity. I will definitely think about it. Thank you for letting me know." Laura replies.

Sunday afternoon on a buggy ride with Almanzo, Laura tells him about the dress shop opportunity and Almanzo says, "Beth, you would be a success, you make beautiful clothes."

"Thank you Manly." Laura says with a smile. Then says, "I will write home about it and ask my Ma and Pa and maybe we can talk about it more next month when I go home for a visit for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Manly I will be home till the new semester starts in February. I will miss you!"

"Beth, you say, you are from Walnut Grove?" Almanzo asks.

"Yes Manly." Laura answers.

As Almanzo is holding Laura's hand he says, "Beth my sister Eliza Jane and I are moving to Walnut Grove, she will be teaching there and I bought a farm. I always wanted to farm and also will be working in the Feed and Seed with Mr. Hanson. Eliza Jane and I are leaving Nov.18th."

Laura replies, "Manly that is wonderful for you and your sister. The Walnut Grove School is a great school. That is where I went to school before going blind. Mr. Hanson is a good man to work for. My Pa works for him. You say, 'you are leaving Nov. 18th?' that is also when I leave to visit home!"

"Beth that is great we can travel together. Almanzo says with a big smile.

Laura is all excited about being able to travel with the man she has become fond of and says with excitement, "Oh Manly, that is so wonderful I thought I would be traveling by myself. Manly I haven't met your sister Eliza Jane and you can introduce me to her then. I can also introduce you to my family and they can see what a lovely man you are! I have written them a couple of times about you. Of course you have met my Pa back in February when we 'run' into you. (Laughing)

"Oh yes!" Almanzo says with a chuckle I remember your Pa 'run' into me and you tripped over my wagon wheel and fell on me. What a way to meet!" (Still Laughing).

They are pulling up to the Blind school from their buggy ride as Almanzo is helping Laura off the wagon he gets his shirt sleeve caught on a nail and rips it. Laura hears Almanzo's shirt rip and says, "Manly, you ripped your shirt. I'm just gonna have to make you a new one."

"Beth, you don't need to do that." Almanzo answers.

Laura replies, "Now Manly, Yes I do and I won't take 'No' for an answer!"

Almanzo with a grin on his face says, "Beth I can't argue with you!"

Laura is now in her room and writing a letter to her family she writes: ''I will be home next month on Nov.18th - Feb. 7th. Ma, Pa, I will be traveling with Almanzo and his sister Eliza Jane. Eliza is taking the teaching position in Walnut Grove. Almanzo bought a farm and also will be working for Mr. Hanson at the Feed and Seed. I'm so excited to introduce Almanzo to Ma, Mary and Carrie. He is really a fine man! We have alot to talk about when I come home. One thing will be about an opportunity I may have to help in a Dress Tailor shop that Mrs. Whipple told me about. Love you all, be home next month." Love Laura Ingalls.

Monday afternoon after Laura's studies she mails the letter and begins to work on Almanzo's shirt. Mrs Whipple asks, ''Laura what are you working on today?"

"Almanzo tore his shirt yesterday, and I'm making him a new one." Laura answers.

"That is nice of you Laura." Mrs. Whipple says and then continues to say, ''Laura you and Almanzo have been seeing alot of each other. I think you make a nice couple but I think you may be a little young to be getting serious. How old are you?"

Laura answers, ''I just turned 12 and it may be puppy love, but I really like him and I think he may like me too." Then Laura holds up the shirt that she is working on and asks Miss Whipple, "How does it look so far?"

Mrs. Whipple answers, ''You are doing a good job.

Laura thanks Mrs. Whipple for the compliment and then asks, ''Mrs. Whipple, I was thinking about that Dress shop where did you say it was?"

Mrs. Whipple answers, "Tilden Minnesota about 10 miles outside of Walnut Grove. My friend who is needing some help is Sarah Carter."

Laura says maybe I can talk to Mrs. Carter when I return home next month since it's only 10 miles out of Walnut Grove."

"That sounds like a great plan" Mrs. Whipple replies.

The next Sunday Laura gives Almanzo the shirt and he says, "Thank you Beth, I will try it on. So he goes to the water-closet, tries it on and as he is coming out of the water-closet he says, "Beth, it fits perfectly."

Meanwhile back in Walnut Grove the Ingalls family is reading the letter from Laura and Caroline says, "Charles, Laura is coming home next month and Almanzo is coming with her. Charles and look our little girl may have an opportunity to become a seamstress, helping in a Dress shop."

Charles replies, "Caroline it looks like our little girl is growing up and not such a little girl anymore!, but I was thinking is Laura really old enough to become serious about a older man. I'm not sure how old Almanzo is. That is something we need to talk to her about when she comes home."

Mary and Carrie come inside from being out at the creek for a little bit and they see Ma and Pa are excited and they ask, ''Ma, Pa, what is all the excitement about?"

Charles turns to his two children with the biggest smile and says, Mary, Carrie, your sister, Laura is coming home for a couple months."

Mary, Carrie also with a big smile, hugs their Ma and Pa saying, "GREAT! We have missed Laura!"

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It is now Nov.14th 1880, the Sunday before Laura goes home to Walnut Grove for a couple of months. Almanzo is bringing Laura back from their Sunday afternoon buggy ride and while he is helping her off the wagon he says, "Beth, I will be by Thursday morning bright and early, 6am with my sister to pick you up. Our train leaves at 7:15am. I rented a boxcar for my horses and buggy we will arrive at Sleepyeye around noon and have a bite of lunch then from there I will drive to Walnut Grove and should arrive about 3:30pm."

"Ok, thank you Manly for letting me travel with you." Laura says with a smile. "I'm looking forward to being home again."

"Beth, my brother Jonathan will be coming with us to for the Holidays."

"That's good Almanzo" Laura replies.

Monday afternoon after classes Laura sends a telegram to her Ma and Pa telling them she will be home Thursday afternoon around 3:30pm.

Mon - Thur. is busy with Laura packing her stuff for her trip home.

Back in Walnut Grove the Ingalls family receives Laura's telegram and Caroline says, Laura will be home on Thursday. I think I will make her favorite supper Chicken and Dumplings and Apple Pie for dessert."

***** *****. ***** ***** *****

It has been a busy couple of days and Thursday Nov.18th 1880 is finally here and Laura and Jonathan are waiting for Almanzo to pick them up. Almanzo and Eliza Jane arrive exactly at 6am at the Blind school. Almanzo helps Laura into the wagon and then helps his brother. They are all comfortable in the wagon and heading to the train station. Laura is talking to Eliza Jane saying, "I'm glad to meet you, your brother told me a little about you."

"Laura, I am glad to finally meet you too, Almanzo has told me alot about you" Eliza Jane replies. Then Eliza Jane reaches over to give Laura a hug and says, "Almanzo and I both appreciate you helping our brother Jonathan to decide to attend the Blind school"

''Yes, Thank you, Laura for our little talk. I have learned alot in the short time I have been at the School." Jonathan says with a little squeeze of Laura's hand.

They arrive at the Train station about 6:45am and the Train director greets them and tells Almanzo the boxcar he rented for his horse and buggy is ready for him to load his horse and buggy on. Almanzo loads his horse and buggy. Eliza Jane helps Jonathan and Laura on the train and they are seated just as Almanzo is done loading the buggy and horses and finding his seat on the train. The Train director says, ''All Aboard, train number three to Sleepyeye."

Comfortably seated on the train, the train pulls out. Almanzo is admiring Laura's dress and says, "Beth that is a beautiful blue and white dress."

Laura says, Thank you Manly, I made this for my trip home."

Eliza Jane also says, "It is beautiful."

Laura thanks Eliza Jane and then says, I'm going to be looking into helping at a Dress Tailor shop while I'm home."

"That's great Laura" Eliza says. "By the look of your dress, I think you will be a success at it."

Laura thanks Eliza again and says, ''I love to sew, enough about me! Eliza can you tell me about yourself?"

Eliza Jane answers, "Almanzo, Jonathan and I, We also have a brother, Royal but we haven't heard from him in awhile, grew up on a farm in New York."

Laura says, "Manly has told me some about the farm you grew up on. Working in the fields and with the horses, cows and sheep. Eliza how did you become interested in becoming a teacher?"

Eliza answers, "I had a teacher in New York, Mrs. Thompson, who I really liked and had a great influence on me and I decided I wanted to become a teacher and help children. I love children of all ages. I taught a little bit in New York then we moved to Iowa. I missed teaching so I started looking and sending out my interest all over to different newspapers. Then your Pa contacted me about the teaching position being available in Walnut Grove."

Laura has a big smile on her face and says, "Eliza Jane you will love it there in Walnut Grove."

***** *****. ***** ***** *****

Meanwhile back in Walnut Grove the Ingalls family is preparing for Laura's arrival. Carrie is putting new clean sheets on Laura's bed, Mary is sweeping and cleaning the house, Caroline preparing the special supper. Even Jack the dog is excited and barking and kind of getting in the way of the housework. Caroline says to Carrie, "Carrie can you take Jack outside and play with him for a little bit we have alot of work to do before Laura comes home."

Carrie answers, ''Yes Ma."

It's now Noon and the train is pulling into the Sleepyeye Train station. Almanzo unloads his horse and buggy and says to Eliza, Jonathan and Laura, "I'm hungry let's get something to eat before we continue to Walnut Grove."

Eliza Jane says, ''I packed us all some Peanut Butter Sandwiches and Apples."

Almanzo says as he is looking at some benches in the shade, ''We can eat over there in the shade."

They finish eating their lunch and then load on the wagon and head off to Walnut Grove.

They arrive in Walnut Grove at 3:35pm and are in view of the Ingalls' house. Carrie is by the creek playing with Jack. She looks up and sees them coming, she runs inside and says with excitement, ''Ma, Pa, Mary, Laura is coming she's just down the road!"

They all run out and as they are exiting the house Almanzo is pulling up and helping Laura off the wagon. Laura hears Charles, Caroline and her two sisters running toward her saying, "We all missed you!"

Laura gives them all a great big hug and says, ''I missed you all too!" Then she introduces Almanzo, Eliza Jane and Jonathan to her family. Almanzo says to them, ''We are glad to meet all of you but we can't stay long. We need to see about her Farm that we bought."

Charles and Caroline says, "Ok, Thank you for bringing our daughter home. Almanzo, you and your brother and sister can have supper with us tonight at 7pm."

The Wilder's thanks them for the supper invite and head off to their Farm. The Ingalls family goes inside and Laura smells her favorite dish cooking on the stove and says, ''Ma you're making my favorite Chicken and Dumplings and Apple Pie. Apple pie is also Almanzo's favorite."

Caroline says, ''Yes Chicken and Dumplings and Apple Pie." While hugging Laura. Then Caroline says, "Almanzo and his family seem like a nice family.

''They are Ma!" Laura says.

At supper Charles is talking to Almanzo and Eliza Jane, ''We are glad you and Eliza Jane will be living here. I'm sure the children will love you as their teacher."

Eliza Jane says, "I'm looking forward to meeting them all!"

Charles turns to Almanzo and says, ''I heard you and Laura have been spending alot of time together."

Almanzo answers, ''Yes, she is quite the young lady!"

Charles replies, ''Yes, she is growing up but she still has alot of growing up to do. Almanzo how old are you?"

Almanzo answers, "I'm 22"

Charles has a little look of concern and asks "22?, Almanzo you are a good man and made my little girl happy and I'm thankful for that but we need to take this a little slower."

Almanzo looks at Charles and says, ''Yes sir."

Charles then says to Laura, ''You are growing up, but you are still my 'little girl', my 'half-pint', do you understand you and Almanzo need to go slower in your relationship?"

Laura hugs her Pa and says, ''Yes Pa"

As the Wilder's are leaving the Ingalls Place Almanzo, Eliza Jane and Jonathan thanks them for the supper. Caroline says, "You are welcome, come over again, Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving next Thursday? You are welcome to join us for our meal."

"Thank you ,we would love to join you" Almanzo answers.

They are getting on their wagon and Charles says, ''I will be over in the next day or two to help you get settled in more."

Back inside the Ingalls' home Laura is saying, "I'm sure glad to be home but I had a long trip and I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next morning at The Breakfast table Laura is talking to her Ma and Pa and says, "Did you see the dress I was wearing yesterday? It's the one I made at school with Mrs. Whipple's help."

Carolina answers, ''Yes it is a beautiful dress."

Charles asks, "Half-pint, you mentioned something about a Dress Tailor shop in Tilden MN. about 10 miles from here. I got a hold of Mrs. Sarah Carter the other day and she wants to talk to you about helping her on the weekends. What would you think of me taking you out there today?"

"Oh Pa, that would be great!'' Laura says with excitement. ''I will wear my dress again so she can see my work."

Charles and Laura both get ready to go to Tilden MN. Laura puts on her blue and white dress. Caroline, Mary and Carrie tells her she looks beautiful and Charles looks at Laura and says, "My little girl looks so grown up."

An hour and a half later Charles and Laura are at the Dress shop and Mrs. Sarah Carter greets them at the door, offers them some Tea and a place to sit down. After Sarah and Laura chat a little bit about themselves Mrs. Carter looks at Laura's dress and says, "Laura this is beautiful work. I would love for you to work for me on the weekends while you're home from school. Would you like that?"

"Thank you, Mrs Carter, Yes, I would." Laura says with a smile.

"Great." Replies Mrs. Carter. "You can start next Friday Nov. 26th after Thanksgiving 9am-5pm Fridays and Saturdays. You will be paid .50 cents and Room and Board for Friday night does these arrangements suit you and your Pa?"

Charlie answers, ''Yes, that will work for us."

Laura and Charles both thanks Mrs. Carter as they get back on their Wagon to head home. Laura says, ''See you next week, Miss Carter, and have a Happy Thanksgiving."

''You both have a Happy Thanksgiving." says Mrs. Carter.

Laura and Charles are heading back home and Laura says, "Pa, I'm excited about my new part time job. Mrs. Carter seems like a nice lady."

They arrive back home and Laura runs in the house and says, ''Ma I have a sewing job at the Dress and Taylor shop for .50 cents a week."

Caroline gives Laura a hug and Mary looks up from the book she is reading and Carrie jumps up from playing with Jack and they say, ''Laura that is great news!"

***** *****. *****. *****. *****

Mary goes back to reading her book and about 5 or 10 minutes later she rubs her eyes and brings the book closer to her face, and Charles is looking at Mary noticing she's holding the book close and asks, ''Mary what are you doing?"

Mary answers, ''Reading Pa."

Charles asks "Why are you holding the book so close?"

Mary answers, "No reason, Pa but I'm having trouble seeing the words."

Charles looks at Mary and says, ''We need to take you to Dr. Baker's and check your eyes for a check up. Those eyeglasses may not be helping you anymore."

"Pa, Do we have to go see Dr. Baker?" Mary asks.

''Yes, Mary, now get in the Wagon and lets go."

Mary and Charles arrive at Doctor Baker's office and Dr. Baker checks Mary's eyes and gives her a new pair of glasses that work better.

***** *****. *****. *****. *****

A couple of days go by and it's Thanksgiving morning 1880. Laura is helping Caroline with the meal she is making Apple pie when they hear a knock at the door. It's the Wilders, Eliza Jane Almanzo and Jonathan. They all come in and Caroline offers them a cup of Tea and says, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Almanzo smells the Apple pie just coming out of the oven and says, "Beth that smells good. I wouldn't mind having a piece now."

Laura answers, "Manly, You are going to have to wait till after dinner."

An hour passes, The Ingalls and The Wilders are sitting down to a big meal of Turkey, Dressing, Mashed potatoes and gravy and Corn on the Cob and homemade dinner rolls. Before they start eating Charles asks Almanzo to give thanks for the meal. Almanzo prays and Charles carves the Turkey and serves it to everyone and says, ''Now we can all dig in."

While eating Laura is telling the Wilders about her starting her new sewing job that she starts tomorrow.

Almanzo says, "Beth, that is great."

They finish eating, then Charles gets his fiddle and plays a little. After two songs Almanzo says, "Ok, I'm ready for that Apple Pie of Beth's."

Laura serves the pie to everyone then Charles continues to play some more. After 3-4 hours of playing the fiddle and dancing around the Ingalls' place Charles says, "It's getting late, and boy am I tuckered from playing."

As the Wilders load into the wagon and all of them say, "Thank you for the delicious meal." Almanzo turns to Laura and says, "Beth, that Apple Pie was just superb. Fine music to Charles!"

Laura, Charles and Caroline thanks them for the compliments and then Charles says, ''You are welcome to come over anytime."

As Almanzo is about to head off he says, "Thank you, Charles" Then Almanzo turns to Laura with a kiss on the forehead and he says, "Good luck on your new job tomorrow, Beth."

"Thank you.' Laura replies.

*****. ***** ***** ***** ******

The next morning Nov. 26th they arrive at Mrs. Carter's Dress and Taylor shop at 8:45am and Mrs. Carter offers Charles a cup of coffee before he heads back home. He says, "Thank you, but I can't stay long." Then Charles turns to Laura gives her a hug and says, ''I will pick you up Saturday Evening at 5pm."

Laura replies, "Thank you, Pa, Love you!"

Saturday afternoon Mary is sitting at the table reading and again brings the book close to her face and Caroline says, "Mary, ''I thought these new glasses were helping you?"

''Mary looks up and says they were at first, Ma."

Charles says, ''We probably should take her into Dr. Baker's again, but I need to go get Laura".

Carolina suggests, "Why don't you ask Almanzo to pick her up? While you take Mary to Dr. Baker and I stay here and watch Carrie."

Mary and Charles get in the wagon and on the way to Dr Baker's they stop by Almanzo's farm and he asks Almanzo, "Can you pick up Laura in Tilden MN? I need to take Mary to Dr. Baker's."

Almanzo says, "Sure" and then says, ''I hope Mary is ok!"

Almanzo arrives at the Dress shop and Laura hears Almanzo's voice saying, "Beth, Your Pa, asked me to pick you up."

Laura asks with a concern tune, "Hi Manly, is something wrong that my Pa couldn't come?"

Almanzo answers "He had to take your sister, Mary to Dr. Baker's."

Laura with a little bit more concern askes, "Why what is wrong with Mary?"

''I don't know Beth, I think she is having trouble reading again." Almanzo answers.

All the way home Laura is thinking to herself, "What is wrong with my sister? She is having problems seeing to read, is Mary going blind to?"

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Laura is just getting home from her first weekend of her sewing job in Tilden MN. Almanzo has picked her up because Charles needed to take Mary to doctor Baker's because she was having trouble seeing to read. Almanzo helps Laura off the wagon and takes her inside and Laura with concern asks, "Ma, how is Mary?"

Caroline answers, "I'm not sure they are still at Dr. Baker's."

"Oh Ma, I hope she is ok and not going blind too!'' Laura says with a little tear in her eye.

Caroline replies, "Laura, No need to think that!"

Meanwhile in Dr. Baker's office, Dr. Baker is examining Mary. After examining Mary's eyes he gives Mary some candy and says, "I'll be back. I need to talk to your Pa in the waiting room."

Mary is eating her candy and Dr. Baker is talking to Charles and says, "Charles, I think the scarlet fever Mary had when she was younger is taking affect on her eyes."

Charles has a look of concern, "What are you telling me Dr. Baker? Mary is going blind too?"

Dr. Baker puts his hand on Charles' shoulder, ''I don't know Charles. I think you should get a second opinion in Mankato."

Charles a bit worried says, "Thank you, Dr. Baker, today is Saturday I'll take her on Monday."

Mary and Charles are heading back home and Mary asks, ''Pa, What did Dr. Baker say about my eyes?"

Charles trying to think of a way to tell her without making Mary worry says, ''Dr. Baker isn't sure and thinks we should get a second opinion in Mankato."

"Why Pa?" Mary asked.

"Not sure Mary, We will see what Dr. Burke says on Monday." Charles answers.

There is quiet the rest of the way home.

They arrive home Laura runs out to them and asks, ''Mary how are you? I was worried."

Charles giving Laura a hug says, ''Laura, No need to worry, lets go inside."

Caroline is inside making supper, she turns to Charles and asks, 'What did Dr. Baker say?"

Charles answers, ''We need to go to Mankato for a second opinion, no need to talk about it now, lets just have our supper."

Charles and Caroline are laying in bed trying to sleep but can't when Carolina asks, "Charles is there something wrong with Mary that you haven't told me?"

Charles turns over and hugging his wife tightly saying, ''I didn't want to worry anyone but Dr. Baker says, 'Mary's scarlet fever she had when she was younger might be causing her'..."

Caroline stops Charles mid-sentence and starts to cry, "Oh Charles, don't say Mary is going blind too!"

Charles still holding Caroline, "Don't worry we'll see what Dr. Burke says on Monday."

Charles gives Caroline a kiss goodnight.

The next morning about 4am before they could even get Mary to Mankato. Mary wakes up opens her eyes and starts yelling, "Pa, Ma, help me, I can't see."

Laura, Carrie, Caroline and Charles wakes up from the yelling. Caroline looks at Charles, "Charles, Mary!"

"Caroline hold Carrie and stay here. I'll check on Mary." Charles says.

Mary is yelling as Charles is climbing the ladder up to the loft, "Ma, Pa, I can't see help!"

Charles is now holding Mary and saying, ''Mary it's going to be ok."

Laura is in the bed next to Mary and beginning to cry, ''Oh, Mary not you too!?"

Charles says as he is heading down the stairs, "I'm going to get Dr. Baker."

At Dr. Baker's office Charles knocks on the door. Dr. Baker answers and Charles says, "I'm sorry to wake you so early but Mary woke up and can't see."

Dr. Baker and Charles are heading to the Ingalls' place and arrive. Mary is calmed down. Dr. Baker asks Mary as he is checking her eyes, ''Mary how do you feel?"

Mary answers, "Fine, but I can't see."

Dr. Baker turns to Charles and Caroline and says, "It's the scarlet fever that caused Mary to go blind."

Before Dr. Baker leaves Charles again says, ''Dr. Baker I'm sorry for waking you so early. Thank you for coming out. I'll see you in Church."

Charles sees Dr. Baker off and he heads back inside the house. There is silence in the Ingalls' home. Then Charles says, ''We will make it through this, lets have breakfast and go to Church."

They are having their breakfast and Carrie asks, ''Mary can I help you eat something?"

Mary answers, "Carrie, No, I'm not hungry but thank you." and than Mary asks Pa, "Pa, Do I have to go to Church today? I don't feel like it."

''Yes, Mary, We all should go. Our strength comes from the Lord."

"Ok Pa." Mary says in a understanding way.

After Church service Charles is sitting in the Church by himself thinking, and praying when Rev. Alden comes back in from talking with folks outside. Rev. Alden says to Charles, "Sorry, Charles I didn't mean to bother you, is there something I can help you with?"

Charles looks up, sees Rev. Alden and says wiping tears from his eyes, "Rev. Alden my daughter, Mary woke up this morning not being able to see. Laura went blind a year ago at 11 years old and now Mary at 14. Dr. Baker said it was the scarlet fever from years ago. How am I to handle two girls being blind?"

Rev. Alden is saying as he puts his hand on Charles' shoulder, ''There is a purpose for everything. When Laura went blind and went to the Blind School she was able to help Almanzo's brother, Jonathan to get the help he needed. You should have Mary go to the Blind School too."

That evening at the supper table Charles says to Mary, ''I think it would be a good idea for you to go to the Blind School in February with Laura."

Mary answers, ''Yes Pa."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

December 1880, Charles has written the Iowa School for the Blind, stating Mary has gone blind and wanting her to start in February with Laura. Charles receives word back from Adam Kendall that would be fine for Mary to start in February. Charles tells his family, ''Mary is all set to start the Blind School in February."

Mary is sitting in the rocking chair by the fireplace saying, "Yes, Pa." But thinking, ''I really don't want to go.'' An hour passes. Mary is still thinking to herself, "Why do I have to go to the Blind School?" Charles is at the table reading the newspaper with his pipe in hand. Mary begins to cry while she is asking, "Pa, I know the Blind school has helped Laura but I really don't want to go. I want to become a teacher. Can they make me a teacher?"

Charles looks up from his paper and says, ''Mary I don't know but yes they did help Laura and she is making beautiful clothes."

Laura puts down the quilt she has been working on, goes over to Mary gives her a hug while saying, ''Mary the Blind school has been a great help to me and Adam is a wonderful teacher. I'm sure they can help you to be anything you want. I will also be there to help if you need me."

Mary gives Laura a hug back and says I will give the School a chance."

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

The next morning Caroline wakes up a little sick and Charles asks, "Caroline are you ok? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine." Carolina answers.

''You have been looking pale the last couple of mornings. I'm taking you to Dr. Baker's." Charles replies.

Caroline says, "Ok Charles."

At Dr. Baker's office he is examining Caroline. Caroline asks, "How am I Dr. Baker?"

Dr. Baker answers, ''You are fine and in about 6 months..."

Caroline has a smile on her face and stops Dr. Baker mid-sentence and asks, "I'm with child?"

''Yes, Caroline." Dr. Baker answers.

Dr. Baker and Caroline go out to the waiting room where Charles is and Caroline says with a smile and excitement, ''Charles, I'm with child." They both hug each other.

Dr. Baker says, ''Your new baby should be arriving around June."

Charles and Caroline both say, "Thank you." to Dr. Baker.

Charles and Caroline arrive back home and tells Laura, Mary, Carrie and Almanzo who was watching them as they were at Dr. Baker's the good news. They all say in unison, ''Oh Ma, That is great!''

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

The next Friday Charles drops Laura off in Tilden MN. for her sewing job and Laura says to Mrs. Carter, ''I would like to make a dress for my sister, Mary for Christmas so she can have something nice to wear when she starts the Blind school in February."

Mrs. Carter answers and says, "Laura that sounds like a good idea lets see what kind of material we have". Mrs. Carter as she is looking at some red silk material is telling Laura, "This red silk material looks nice."

Laura works on the dress for Mary and finishes it December 18th, the Saturday before Christmas.

Mrs. Carter says as she is helping Laura wrap the dress, ''This is a beautiful red dress with lace on the sleeves."

The next Saturday Christmas Day 1880, After their meal Laura gives Mary the dress as she says, ''Mary, I made this for you, for when you go to the Blind school with me in February."

Mary gives Laura a hug and says, "Thank you."

Carrie is admiring the dress and says, ''Mary it is beautiful can I help you try it on?"

"Sure, Carrie." Mary answers.

Carrie helps Mary put on her new dress and it fits perfectly.

A little more than a month passes, it's Saturday January 29th 1881, Laura is at her sewing job and says, "Mrs. Carter this will be my last weekend. I would like to stay home next weekend before I go back to school."

Mrs. Carter agrees that she should be with her family the last weekend as Mrs. Carter says, ''Laura, Thank you for your good work these past couple months. I would love for you to come back to work for me anytime you are home."

Laura replies, ''Thank you, Mrs. Carter. I would love to work for you anytime I can."

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

All the following week Laura and Mary are preparing for school. Laura goes on one last buggy ride with Almanzo on a Sunday afternoon after church and as they are talking Laura says, "Manly, I'm going to miss you and Eliza Jane."

Almanzo takes Laura's hand and says, "Beth we are going to miss you too."

The following morning, Monday February 7th 1881. Almanzo takes Jonathan to the Ingalls' place and Charles takes Mary, Laura and Jonathan back to School. As they are driving down the road and out of view. Caroline, Carrie, Almanzo and Eliza Jane are waving as they drive away.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Mary, Laura, and Jonathan are pulling up to the Blind School in Iowa. Charles helps them all off the wagon. Charles holding onto Mary, they walk inside and meet Mr. Nash at the door. Charles and Mr. Nash goes into Mr Nash's office to finish up some last minute paperwork on Mary. Adam Kendall takes Mary, Laura and Jonathan to their rooms. Jonathan is taken to his room first. Then Laura and Mary rooms which is in another hallway from Jonathan's. Adam says, "Laura, you will have the same room as before." Then he turns to Mary, "Your room is right beside of your sister's."

Mary says with a tear in her eye, "I would prefer to be in the same room as my sister."

Adam puts his hand on Mary's shoulder and says, ''Maybe at a later date you can move in with your sister, but for now you need a room by yourself, so you can learn to do for yourself."

Laura hugs Mary and says, ''He is right, Mary, that is how I learned to do for myself, being in a room by myself. Mary I won't be far just next door."

A few minutes later Charles goes up to Laura's room and kisses her good-bye, then Mary's room to kiss her good-bye. Just like Laura did her first time there Mary says, "Pa, don't leave me here!"

Charles answers, "Mary you are not going to be alone, Laura is right next door."

*****. ***** ***** ***** *****

A month passes and Mary is doing fine, eating and studying with the other children. One day Adam and Mary are at a piano and Adam asks, ''Mary have you ever learned how to play?"

"No, but I have played a little keyboard once." Mary answers. Then Mary says, ''I always wanted to be a school teacher, but all that has changed now."

Adam asks, "Why has that changed?"

Mary answers, "How can I teach children, I can't even see?"

Adam takes Mary's hand and lefts them to his face and says, ''Mary, you can see but in a different way."

As Mary is feeling Adam's face she says, "Adam it has been a long time since I have seen anyone."

Adam as he brings his hands up to Mary and begins to feel her face says, ''Mary, I never seen you either you feel beautiful!"

Mary begins to cry, "Adam, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Adam says Mary, "If you want too, you can become a teacher just like I did."

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

Meanwhile while Adam and Mary are talking. Laura is with Mrs. Whipple finishing the quilt that she started when she was home. She had just finished it when a man comes in, a Jeremy Arger. He sees Laura's quilt and says, "Young lady that is beautiful did you make that?"

Laura answers, ''Yes Sir."

Mr. Arger replies, I'm Jeremy Arger, and I have a Art and Quilt Museum. We are having a quilt exhibit next month Saturday, April 16th, and I would love for you to have your quilt there."

"Mr. Arger, Thank you, that would be great I would love to bring it. Laura says with excitement. Then Laura asks "Mr. Arger, do you have a daughter by the name of Sarah Arger? We are good friends."

Mr. Arger answers, ''Yes, I have come to visit her. As Mr. Arger is handing Laura a business card he says, "Give this to Mr. Nash and have him keep in touch with me about the quilt exhibit."

Laura goes to Mr. Nash's office, tells him about the quilt exhibit, gives him the business card. He replies, ''Laura that sounds exciting."

Laura runs out of Mr. Nash's office calling for Mary, Mary says, "I'm in here, in the piano room with Adam what's all the excitement about?"

Laura goes into the piano room and says this man Mr. Jeremy Arger, Sarah's dad came in and saw my work on my quilt and wants me to bring it to his quilt exhibit next month."

''Laura that is wonderful!" Adam says.

With a smile or Mary's face, ''Laura I am so happy for you!"

As Mary and Laura are giving each other a big hug, Laura says with excitement. ''Mary, I'm going to send Ma and Pa a telegram. I want them to be here for the quilt exhibit and oh, I want Manly to be here to!"

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

Charles receives the telegram from Laura and tells Caroline about the quilt exhibit. Caroline says, ''Charles, I would like to go see Laura at the quilt exhibit can we go?"

Charles answers, "Are you sure you can travel in your condition? You are expecting in 3 months."

''Yes, I can travel, I'll be fine. I want to go." Caroline answers.

Charles takes Caroline's hand and says, "Ok, we'll go." Then Charles says maybe Almanzo and Eliza Jane can come with us."

Charles goes over to the Wilder's and tells them the news and asks Almanzo and Eliza Jane if they want to go. Eliza Jane answers, ''Charles, I would love to but I can't, there is no one to teach the school in my place but Almanzo can still go."

Almanzo says, "Sis, I can't leave you by yourself."

Eliza Jane with a little look on her face, Oh Manny, I can take care of myself, now go! You know you want to see Laura again. You haven't stopped talking about her since she left."

"Ok, Sis." Almanzo says, and turns to Charles. ''Charles, I guess I'm going with you."

"Great!" Charles says then turns to Eliza Jane. "Eliza Jane would you mind watching Carrie and the house while we are gone?"

"No problem, Charles." Eliza answers.

Charles sends a telegram back to Laura saying, he and Caroline and Almanzo will be there for the quilt exhibit.

Both Laura and Mary are excited to have their Ma and Pa visit in a couple of weeks.

Thursday April 14th, Charles, Caroline and Almanzo arrive in Iowa and get a hotel room and settled in and then go over to the Blind school to see Mary and Laura. They have supper together and talk about the upcoming quilt exhibit on Saturday afternoon.

The next day Friday, they are setting up Laura's quilt at Mr. Arger's Museum. Mr. Arger asks Laura, "Would you mind auctioning off your quilt for 80% profits and 20% to the auctioneer?"

Laura says excitingly, "Mr. Arger, that sounds fine."

Saturday April 16th 1881, they are at the quilt exhibit. The Senator, Governor and Mayor along with their wives are there. As they are walking around and looking at the quilts an elderly lady is talking to the Senator's wife saying, "Did you know this quilt was made by a blind person?"

The Senator's wife answers, "WOW, no I didn't!"

The auction for Laura's quilt starts, the auctioneer asks, "Who will give me $25?"

The Senator's wife says, $25."

The Governor's wife says, "$35."

The elderly lady says, "$40."

Governor's wife, "$100."

Senator's wife, "$200."

Governor's wife, "$400."

Senator's wife, "$600."

Governor's wife, "$875."

Senator's wife, "$1000."

As the Governor's wife is throwing up her hands, "That's too much!"

The auctioneer says sold to the Senator's wife for "$1000!"

Laura goes up to the Senator's wife and thanks her for buying her quilt and the Senator's wife says, "Laura you do beautiful work!"

Laura says, ''Thank you, my Ma taught me how to sew when I could see and I am thankful that I still can though I'm blind."

The Senator's wife takes Laura's hand and pats it and says, ''You truly have a gift from God. I will be giving this quilt to my daughter when she gets married in 2 weeks."

Laura says, ''Thank you!" and walks away with a little tear in her eye.

Almanzo embraces Laura and says, "That's my Beth, so proud of you!"

Charles and Caroline embrace Laura as Charles says, "My, Half-pint is growing up so proud of you too!

Mr. Arger gives Laura a $800 check, the 80% for the quilt and asks, "So young lady, what are you going to do with all this money?"

Laura answers, ''The Blind school needs alot of fixing and repairs. I'm going to donate it all to the school."

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After the quilt exhibit Almanzo, Charles and Caroline stay the weekend with Mary and Laura. Sunday afternoon after church Almanzo and Laura have a buggy ride. Almanzo tells her about how him and his sister, Eliza likes it in Walnut Grove, "Beth, My farm is doing great and Eliza enjoys teaching the children of Walnut Grove and the children love her, but you know this one kid Willie Olsen is always being sent to the corner."

Laura laughs, ''Yes, Manly, he was always in the corner when I was there, that corner belongs to him. One time our teacher sent us both to the corner and I was headed to that specific corner and Willie said, 'That's mine!' "

At supper that night they are all talking, Charles and Caroline both say, ''Laura, the quilt exhibit was a good experience for you, you did a wonderful job. We are also proud of you for donating the money to the Blind school."

Laura replies, ''I will be giving the check to Mr. Nash tomorrow."

They finish their supper and Almanzo, Charles and Caroline head back to their Hotel as Almanzo says, ''We have a long trip tomorrow back to Walnut Grove. We will be here to say our good-byes about 6am."

The next morning at 6am Jonathan Wilder, Laura and Mary are all saying their good-byes. Laura and Mary hugging their Ma and Pa, ''We are going to miss you!"

Laura goes to Almanzo, "Manly I'm going to miss you!"

Almanzo with a kiss on the hand, "I'm going to miss you too Beth!"

Jonathan also gives Almanzo a hug and then they head off to Walnut Grove.

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

During the next 3 months the school is having repairs and maintenance done by Joe Kagan and John Bevins.

One day in June of 1881, Mary and Laura receive a telegram from their Ma and Pa telling them that Caroline had the baby and that it was a girl, whom they named, Grace Ingalls.

Mary tells Adam of whom she was becoming fond of and likewise him of her, "Adam, I have a baby sister, Grace Ingalls."

Holding Mary's hand Adam replies, "Mary, I am so happy for you and your family."

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****

A couple of years pass it's 1890, both Laura and Mary are graduated from the Blind school. Laura is living back in Walnut Grove happily married to Almanzo. Mary is a teacher at the Blind school and happily married to Adam."

The End...


End file.
